Blindness
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Cake and Ryou? What? Why haven't Yugi and Yami spoken in 8 years? What happens when Ryou and Joey mess around with Yugi and Yami?
1. Chapter 1

**Blindness**

**One day, young Ryou Bakura was walking down the street to his favorite bakery. It was exactly two blocks from his home and around the corner. Ryou of course, now almost there turned the corner and opened the door to the familiar store. He turned his head to look at his surroundings. Then he heard a familiar voice.**

**"Ryou! Hey, what's up my man," asked a man. Ryou turned and looked up to see his favorite shop keeper, Joey. He wore a bright smile that accentuated his long disarrayed blond hair. His honey brown eyes had a soft look to them as he peered down on Ryou.**

**"Hey Joey, not much is going on with me. How about you," the small teen asked. He was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans. He looked friendly looking up to the taller male with his chocolate brown eyes.**

**"Not much going on here either. Nothing ever does. Do you want to see the most recent cake I've made?"**

**"Sure, that sound like fun!" the excited young male exclaimed. Joey began walking to the cake. Ryou soon followed after he realized that he was being left behind.**

**On the way there Joey told Ryou to watch out for some ice on the floor that he has spilled earlier. His worker was supposed to clean it, but never did. Little Ryou never heard the warning and with them approaching the cake…**

**Joey pulled out the cake and put in on the counter for Ryou to see. He looked around for him just long enough to see Ryou stepping on ice. "Ryou, No!" Ryou went sliding towards Joey with a piece of ice under his foot. He landed with his face right smack in the middle of the cake. He pulled his face out of the cake and gave Joey his apologies. Joey told him it was no big deal with a lot of trouble since he was laughing so hard. Ryou looked good enough to eat.**

**Ryou licked his lips. "Mm, I taste good. What kind of cake is this?"**

**"It's a chocolate cake. You're lucky that this cake was for you and not for one of my other customers."**

**"For me?" Ryou asked in shock. "Yes you numbskull! It's your birthday today!" "Omg! It is!"**

**Ryou felt indeed happy with a mixture of disappointment, but he was mostly happy. He was irritated with himself for forgetting his own birthday but happy since he found out how good chocolate cake is.**

**A deep sound entered Ryou's mind. "Hikari, I can't believe you're twenty-five today. Happy birthday."**

**"Hey Yami, happy birthday to you too. How old does that make you, 5008?" Ryou asked with an innocent twirl to his voice. "Very funny hikari." Bakura said with a growl.**

**Joey looked at Ryou with a weird face before asking, "Ryou, Ryou? Are you in there? He must be talking with his other self." Joey remembered back eight years to when Yugi used to speak with Yami. I just wish they would speak to each other again…**

**Ryou said goodbye to his yami and told him that he would be back later, after seeing Joey looking at him with a strange look in his eye. He walked towards Joey and placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. Joey looked at him in surprise and asked him what he was doing. **

**"You called out to me, remember? You asked me if I was there." "Sorry Ryou. I was a little lost in my own thought after speaking to you." "What about?" "Well, do you remember Yugi and Yami? How they never wanted to speak to one another again?" "Yes." "I was thinking that maybe we should try to find a way to get them to speak to each other again."**

**Ryou pondered the thought for a moment before concluding that the idea was a good one. **

"**That's a great idea Joey. We should find a way to set them up on a blind date. They may still be able to probe one another's mind, but the yami's still do have their own bodies. Like Bakura for example, he can still enter my mind at will but he terrorizes the world in his own body." He stopped for a breath before continuing. "All that we have to do is gain their trust again since we haven't spoken to them for years and then attempt to set them up on a blind date. I'll take Yugi and you take Yami. It's as simple as that."**

**Joey looked Ryou up and down for any signs of his evil yami taking control before accepting the strange idea. **

**"It's a deal, Ryou my man. I'll look up Yami's number and call him. You do the same for Yugi. Let's go!"**

**Ryou nodded and ran out the door to his favorite bakery shop. He went as fast as he could to his home to look up Yugi's number. He had no idea if it was the same number or not. Searching high and low, the telephone book was found. Looking up the number for Moto, Yugi was fairly easy. He found it and called the number &#-!#. **

**Ring, Ring, Ring, the phone said. "Moshi Moshi. Moto residence" **

**Ryou almost dropped the phone at the sound of Yugi's voice. It sounded just like Yami's eight years earlier. **


	2. Chapter 2

Blindness

Thank you to my reviewer, golili and anybody who might have read this story.

Ryou almost dropped the phone at the sound of Yugi's voice. It sounded just like Yami's eight years earlier.

"Hi Yugi. It's me, Ryou, Ryou Bakura. We used to hang out in high school. Eight years ago, we used to battle my yami, Bakura." "I can't believe it's you. Has it really been eight years?" "Yes, indeed it has." Ryou stated with his soft tone of voice. "Would you like to hang out later? Just like old times?" "Bloody hell Yugi, you make it sound like we'll never see each other again. I still live in the same house as I did eight years ago." "I'm sorry. I haven't been my cheery self since well you know…"

Ryou could hear shuffling of feet in the background as well as a loud crashing noise that reminded him much of a glass lamp crashing against the wall. He understood how Yugi must of felt.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you would hate me in the state I'm in now, Ryou. I've been so sad and depressed since…" Soft sobbing was heard and little Ryou knew how much Yugi needed somebody. "Yugi, I would and could never hate you. You just need a friend or at least somebody to talk to. Haven't you spoken to your grandfather?" "My grandfather died three years ago. I've been all alone ever since." "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." "That's ok." "Yugi, would you like to hang out at Domino Park tomorrow? It would be just like back eight years ago." "That sounds great Ryou. See you then." "Ok, see you. Bye."

After hearing a soft click, the off button was pushed and he set the phone back on the receiver. He paced around the room thinking of what he needed to do. Laundry, no, he didn't need to do any laundry. Dishes, he thought. No, I don't need to do any dishes. My house is always very clean. Maybe I should speak with my yami, Bakura. Yeah, that's it I'll talk to Bakura, the young boy thought as he continued to pace around the room.

"Bakura, are you there?" On the other end of the link, there was no answer. There was however, a slight buzzing noise. Almost like the noise you hear when you're on a cell phone and you're going to lose the person on the other line.

Bakura tried as hard as he could to answer his hikari, but to no avail. There was nothing he could do. He had a smoldering headache that was causing his head to throb. "Sorry hikari." That was all he could say.

Luckily Ryou heard this and understood. He knew what it was like to try to communicate with a headache. It sucked. Remembering the pain he had felt, Ryou decided that he would try again another day.

"What to do now?" He wondered aloud. "I know... I'll take a shower. I am due for one today anyway."

Ryou gathered some clothes from his drawers including a pair of underwear and his favorite pair of silk pajamas. He walked to the bathroom and slipped out of his clothing. Stepping into the warm water that he had turned on a few moments before, a sensation of warmth and happiness overtook the small man.

Ryou shampooed and conditioned his fluffy white hair.Afterwards, he washed his pale white body with his favorite smelling pear soap. It had always been his favorite. Yugi had bought him some eight or nine years ago, he could not remember for sure. Ever since, he had bought the same kind.

Now clean and rinsed, the young man stepped out onto a small carpeted mat on the floor. Next, he grabbed two towels off of the rack and wrapped one around his hair and another around himself.

Ryou walked over to the large mirror in his bathroom. He looked at himself and decided that he really needed to get more sun. His pale white body almost shone as though it was an extremely bright light. "Wait a second," he said out loud, "I shouldn't be glowing. People don't glow. Never mind that. I'm not a normal person."

The small man slipped his underwear on. When finished he grabbed his favorite pair of silk pajamas. They were black. It was his yami who had bought them for him. He wasn't sure why it was his favorite, but thought maybe that was why. He loved the way they felt upon him. After slipping them on, Ryou hung up the towel that was once on the floor.

Brushing his soft silky hair came next. Ryou unwound the towel on his head. His once fluffy hair was slightly matted, but would be easy to take care of. He brushed through it and hung up his towel. Now done in the bathroom, Ryou walked out and into his room. It was 10:15pm. "I guess I should go to bed. After all, I do have to meet Yugi tomorrow."

Setting his alarm, little Ryou climbed into his bed which was on the other side of the room. It was a small twin sized bed. He didn't need anymore or any less. It was just the perfect size for his small body. It would have been big for Yugi eight yeas ago, but now Ryou wouldn't know.

After touching his white hair to the pillow, Ryou slipped into the land of dreams. It was the best sleep he had had in a while. As of late, Ryou had not had much sleep since his yami would come in the middle of the night and um…uh arouse him. They would make love all through the night and Ryou would love every minute of it. That's right. Our innocent little Ryou was no longer a virgin. His yami had fucked him about ten times within the past year. He wasn't to sure of it at first, but now as said before the man loved every minute of it.

Many hours later, young Ryou awakened to the sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ear. "Damn, I really need to get rid of this thing." Sleepily, Ryou slammed his alarm clock causing the irritating thing to shut up. Now awake, the sleepy Ryou staggered out of bed. "I guess I should get dressed and then cook myself some breakfast."

He dressed then walked to his kitchen, where he began to cook himself some bacon, eggs, and toast. The delicious aroma swarmed all through his house. It beckoned him to hurry up and finish so he could eat it.

He brought the delicious food to the table and sat down. Hungrily munching, Ryou remembered that he had to meet Yugi at the park. He finished then placed his plate in the sink. Walking over to the stove, he collected the pots and pans as well as the remaining dishes on the counter nearby. With all of the dishes in hand, he walked over to the sink and placed them inside.

Next, Ryou began to wash out each one with soap and a sponge. When each one was finished, the man dried them and put them away. After all of the dishes were put away, he finished cleaning his kitchen by washing the counters and drying the sink. With his task now complete, Ryou grabbed a coat and began to walk towards the park.

"I wonder if he'll look different. I know his voice sounds deeper. Who knows what else has happened to him." He wondered once again, out loud.

Now approaching the park, Ryou began to feel nervous. He was sweating and feeling strange. "What's wrong with me? Too late to find out."

A smaller man than Ryou with tri colored hair walked into the park a few moments before Ryou. "That must be Yugi."


End file.
